


All That's Dean

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A soapy reach around if you will, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stanford Era, sams pov, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pays Sam a visit at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Dean

My mind was cloudy when I woke, but the weight of Dean's hand on my hip brought the previous night clearly into focus. I lay still, listening to his breathing, his hand on my hip, his body so calm as he slept next to me. It didn't take long for my head to fill with questions and thoughts of quickly getting out of bed, dressing and just going into to hiding. But instead I slipped from beneath his hand and quietly got out of bed. Walking to the kitchen I started the coffee.

*

Back in the bedroom Dean was still sleeping, the sheets covering him from just above the waist. I went into the bathroom, switched on the light and pushed the door half closed. I slid open the shower curtain, and turned on the water, I stood there letting the water run down my back. The warm water felt great. I closed my eyes and tried to recall the night before but I felt tired. There was a dull ache all through my body, which the warm water soon washed away.

The squeak of the bathroom door startled me. Opening my eyes I saw Dean stepping into the shower. As he stepped toward me with a tired grin any worries I had, had left my mind when I saw him grinning at me, I opened my arms and we stood beneath the running water in a gentle hug. It actually felt very peaceful, when Dean broke the contact he picked up my sponge and, without saying a word, lathered it with soap and began to wash me.

He began on my chest with gentle strokes, the sponge in his left hand, his right wandering behind in a gentle caress. I closed my eyes as he moved from my chest to my stomach. His touch was magic, soft and sensual. I felt myself getting hard. From my stomach he pasted down to my hardening cock. Here he took more time, his right hand catching up with the left so he could wash and stroke simultaneously. I heard a low moan emanate from my throat. Then, as my cock stood erect, he moved to my left thigh and continued washing me.

His hands moved slowly down and around my thigh, he moved down my left leg and then back up my right. Soon he was back at my waiting cock. Instead of giving it the attention it clearly wanted, he placed his hands on my hips and guided me to turn around. He was standing now and washing my back. Just as before he used a circular motion, working from my shoulders he moved down to the small of my back. My arms hung limp at my sides. I don't believe I could have been more relaxed. Both his hands were gently rubbing and massaging. His right moved between my legs and found a sweet spot. Once there he tenderly massaged it letting his fingers drift to my ass, the soreness I had felt was replaced by pleasure. Again my cock stood looking for attention. This time it would not be denied.

Dean moved closer to me, his cock pressed against my ass. He put down the sponge, reached around me and with his right hand began stroking my cock. I responded by thrusting my hips forward to meet his strokes. His left hand now reached around me and began rubbing my chest and nipples. My eyes were still closed, my moans were becoming louder. His hand and my hips were in rhythm as both moved faster. My moans turned to short gasps for breath as I felt the pleasure overwhelm my body. My thrust became slower as I came. He continued to stoke my cock. When he was sure I was finished, he brought both arms and hand up to my chest and pulled me close to him. The feeling was fantastic, if he hadn't been holding me so tight I might have collapsed. I just stood there, Dean holding me, the water running over me; trying to regain my senses.

I moved my arms up and held Dean tightly. When I finally came back to earth I gently pulled away from him. Picking up the sponge I turned to him to return the favour. I started slowly at his shoulders and worked my way to his chest. Holding the sponge in one hand, I used both hands to wash him. Using slow circular strokes I caressed his chest letting my fingers tangle in the hair and massage his nipples. It didn't take long to reach his stomach. Slowly I worked my way down his body. I purposely brushed over his semi-hard cock and proceeded down his left leg. I took my time letting my fingers brush his cock, drifting softly between his legs toward his ass. As I washed the backs of his thighs I let my hands caress his rear. I could tell he was beginning to enjoy his sponge bath. I knelt in front of him and continued washing his legs. Finishing his left I began the right, moving slowly up the calf to the knee and then to his thigh, reaching his groin I let the sponge drop. Still on my knees in front of him I looked up into his face. Dean smiled and closed his eyes. I took his semi-hard cock in my mouth.

As I slowly worked my tongue over Dean’s member I felt it grow. Soon I was sucking on a throbbing, hard dick. My movements became quick as my head bobbed over his cock. With one hand I caressed his balls, with the other I reached around and gently massaged his ass. While I continued to work his cock with my mouth and tongue, I began to explore his ass, letting my fingers slip between the cheeks and massage his entrance. Dean rested his hands softly on my head. He made no effort to control my efforts, but rather ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my ears. I took more of him into my mouth and moved my other hand to his ass. Now with both hands working his ass I felt him meeting my mouth, thrusting his hips forward as I dove down on his cock. Suddenly I heard him groan loudly as his ass cheeks tightened, he grunted slightly as he came. Shooting all he had into my mouth. Dean’s moans had subsided and he started taking deep breaths. I stood up and kissed him deeply.

We hugged each other under the warm running water for a couple of minutes. Then I used the sponge to clean us both off again. Turning off the water we stepped out and dried each other off. We still hadn't spoken.

 

While Dean started to dress I went out to the kitchen and came back with two cups of coffee. Dean's first word to me was, "thanks." We both smiled, I knew it wasn't just for the coffee. He took a sip and continued dressing. Still nude, I stretched out on the bed. We started a conversation about our plans for the day. Neither of us brought up what had just happened, or what happened last night. When he finished dressing we walked to the kitchen as he finished his coffee. He put the empty cup in the sink and I moved close behind him. "I wish you didn't have to leave" I said smiling. He turned and put his arms around me. "I know, I don't really want to leave, but I have to." was his reply. With that I walked him to the door.

I stood by the window and watched as he got into the Impala and left. Realising I was standing naked in front of my window and in plain view I went back to the kitchen and finished my coffee, relishing in all that was Dean.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda set before Jess came along or you pretend she doesn't come along at all its up to you :)
> 
> Comment and Kudos are love <3


End file.
